roamfandomcom-20200213-history
880 Trassidyal Juctor Qualens, M.
Trassidyal Juctor Qualens (born -70, died -17) Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. ""The campaigning season was moderately successful, with Machyal making steady territorial gains along the Crylaltian coastline, but unable to draw Osa Tusk or his Crylaltian allies into a pitched battle. Progress was halted by the sudden death of Hyberital Barbar Adesican in Roam, throwing the peace agreement from the end of the civil war into disarray. Machyal returned to Roam to have himself confirmed as suffect Consul, and — much as when Barbar himself had left Pricia to defend Roam at the outbreak of the Provincial War — his commanders fell into squabbling in his absence. Sural counselled the Marshals Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor and Trassidyal Juctor Qualens against their vainglorious expedition into the Crylaltian interior, which resulted in the almost total destruction of an entire legion in a trap set by Osa Tusk and the native Crylaltians. Once again, nobody listened to Sural." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "The loss of a legion led by Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor and Trassidyal Juctor Qualens into a trap set by Osa Tusk in the Crylaltian Interior distracted Scruval from his proposal as he spent much of the remainder of the year helping to organise the raising of a replacement legion and seeing to its supply needs. His colleagues in Roam were impressed by his diligence, and the new legion was in Crylalt training under Machyal before the harvest." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Moody Machyal's campaigning season was interrupted by news of the sudden death of Hyberital Barbar Adesican in Roam. Afraid of what might arise from the political vacuum given the fledgeling political alliance with Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Barbar's allies in the Senate, Moody Machyal returned to Roam to seek appointment as the suffect Consul. Proud Machyal remained in Crylalt, where Moody Machyal's lieutenants fell into petty squabbling. Proud Machyal and his husband Anylyal advised caution and consolidation behind the new walls until Moody Machyal returned, as did Young Sural Pavinny Ops, who had been an irritant in the camp since the end of his term as Sentinel. The Marshals Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor and Trassidyal Juctor Qualens, who believed that Osa Tusk had overreached himself in an attempt to take advantage of Moody Macyhal's absence, led a legion into the Crylaltian Interior to cut off Tusk's forces. The jaws of Tusk and Inachiron's trap snapped shut, and the legion was scattered across the wastes and mountains to be picked off one by one by the barbaric natives. " "The raiding of Pricia continued for over a year. In Crylalt, Osa Tusk broke through the Spydoron Web and attempted an assault of Kyraspa, which would have threatened to cut off Moody Machyal's expedition force, but luckily Spydoron's incredible machines helped defend the great city. When Trassidyal Juctor Qualens attempted to catch Tusk's forces before they could escape Kyraspan lands, he was captured. Vulgar Renyal offered safe passage for Osa Tusk back to Naechis as part of the negotiations for the ransom of Trassidyal, but the Naechisian general refused." "Moody Machyal married Dry Pagnal Juctor Anyly, son of the Marshal Trassidyal Juctor Qualens and the Consul Old Gibral Anyly Adesican, both of whom had died during the Tyranny or the Civil War, through Cacy Qualens, daughter of Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, who Moody Machyal had defeated and captured at the Battle of Delebram."Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Marshal Category:Juctor Category:Qualens Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Captain Category:Captain of Besculean Well Category:Relief Marshal Category:Defeated in Battle Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Captain 2 Times Category:Captain of Adesican Well Category:Died in Tyranny